La Photo
by A little Cherry
Summary: Il y avait toujours eu cette Photo, dans leur vie. Elle ne signifie pas exactement la même chose pour eux, ils ne pensent pas aux mêmes choses quand ils la voient. Mais elle reste la preuve de ce qui fût.
1. Sirius

Titre : La Photo

Personnages : Sirius Black (et accessoirement, les Maraudeurs)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Heureusement pour eux, dommage pour moi...

Résumé : Il y avait toujours eu cette Photo, dans leur vie. Elle ne signifie pas exactement la même chose pour eux, ils ne pensent pas aux mêmes choses quand ils la voient. Mais elle reste la preuve de ce qui fût.

Mot de l'Auteur : Ma perception de La Photo et des sentiments de Sirius... On en parle pour la première fois dans Les Reliques de la Mort au Chapitre dix :_ Le récit de Kreattur_. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait toujours eu cette photo, dans sa chambre. Depuis sa cinquième année, en faite. Elle avait été prise dans le parc de Poudlard, lors d'une journée mémorable.

Sirius Black s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

La veille, Peter avait réussit à se transformer en Animagus, quelques jours après que James et lui l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient annoncé à Remus, lui affirmant que, désormais, il ne serait plus seul pour affronter les nuits de pleine lune. Ses amis seraient avec lui.

Ça avait été le plus beau jour de la vie du loup-garou. Les larmes de gratitude roulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il balbutiait des remerciements éperdus, en les injuriant de fous, au passage. Sirius était parti dans un grand éclat de rire, James souriait et Peter avait offert du chocolat à leur ami, pour le consoler. Et pour qu'il se remette du choc.

Fous de joie, ils avaient pris ce cliché en quatre exemplaires. James et Sirius au centre, riant aux éclats. Remus, souriant timidement à l'objectif, encore sous le choc de cette merveilleuse révélation. Et Peter, heureux d'être avec eux.

Sirius avait accroché cette photo au mur de sa chambre, avec un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle, afin d'être sûr qu'elle n'en serait jamais délogée. Lors de ses études, il la regardait avec joie. Ensuite, il ne l'avait plus revue parce qu'il était parti et qu'il pensait ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison détestée. Et quand il était revenu, avec Dumbledore, pour en faire le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il n'avait pas pensé à la photo. Quand il était rentré avec appréhension dans sa chambre, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle soit restée comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Visiblement, Kreattur, son elfe de maison, avait quand même veillé à ce qu'elle reste propre, malgré la haine méprisante qu'il lui vouait.

Sirius s'était approché des bannières de Gryffondor, se désolant que les couleurs aient l'air si fanées. Pour lui, il avait quitté Poudlard la veille. Et pourtant, ça faisait plus de dix ans... Étrangement, ses plus beaux souvenirs et ceux qui étaient restés les plus nets étaient ceux du château. Et de James.

Il l'avait vu. James, au centre. Riant joyeusement, un bras autour de ses épaules. Lui, jeune et encore beau, l'air heureux. Inconscient que le monde allait bientôt lui tomber sur la tête. Remus, tout aussi heureux. Et Peter. Peter, ce traître, qui se tenait à côté de James et qui était heureux d'y être. Peter, qui avait vendu sans l'ombre d'un remord les gens avec qui il posait, ce jour-là. Peter, qui s'était transformé en Animagus pour Remus mais qui l'avait quand même jeté aux ordures, dés que l'occasion s'était présenté.

Peter, ce sale petit rat.

Sirius ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'excuserait jamais à son ancien ami de lui avoir volé ce bonheur. Mais il était quand même heureux de voir la photo. Une joie douce-amère. Au moins, il avait une preuve de ce bonheur perdu. Un souvenir de son meilleur ami disparu.

Contrairement à ce qu'il affirmerait plus tard à son filleul, il avait vu sa mort venir. Sa folle de cousine lui avait jeté ce sort alors qu'il riait encore. Sa chute à travers le voile avait semblé durer des heures. Il avait pensé à ses erreurs, à ses échecs, à ses réussites. A sa vengeance non-accomplie. Et puis, il avait pensé à la Photo. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'emporter avec lui, dans la mort. Puis, il avait pensé à James. Il n'avait pas besoin de la Photo, puisqu'il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami d'ici quelques secondes.

« Prenez son du fils de James » fut sa dernière pensée, avant qu'il ne franchisse le voile.


	2. James

Nouveau "chapitre" pour cette drôle d'histoire. Nous avions Sirius, au tour de James... Et si ça s'était passé comme cela ? J'aime y croire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

James avait posé la Photo sur son bureau, dans un joli cadre. A côté, il y avait un cliché de Lily Evans, prise à son insu, les pieds dans l'eau du lac à Poudlard. Quand il rentrait chez lui, pendant les vacances, il s'asseyait face à elle pour écrire des lettres à ses trois amis qui posaient à côté de lui.

Sirius, pour le soutenir dans sa vie familiale mouvementée. Pour lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours venir chez lui s'il avait envie et que, de toute façon, c'était bientôt la rentrée. Remus, pour lui rappeler que même s'il devait passer deux pleine lune sans eux, il pensait à lui. Peter, pour soutenir les deux autres et le tenir au courant des différents plans qu'ils pourraient mettre en action dés la rentrée des classes.

Plus tard, quand il avait emménager avec Lily, la Photo était exposée sur la cheminée, dans leur salon. Sirius riait quand il la voyait, mais on voyait bien qu'il était heureux de la voir là. Remus et Peter n'y prêtaient pas vraiment attention, mais ils savaient qu'elle était là. Lily avait juste ajoutée leur photo de mariage à côté et, plus tard, celle de Harry.

Et puis, il y avait eu la prophétie. Dumbledore qui les avaient envoyé se cacher à Godric's Hollow parce que s'était un endroit sûr et qu'il y connaissait Bathilda Tourdessac. Dans leur petite maison, la Photo avait trouvé sa place sur un petit meuble près du canapé.

C'est pour cela que ce soir là, elle fit partit des trois dernières choses que James Potter vit. Quand Voldemort était entré, il avait hurlé à Lily de se cacher. Il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il était face au plus grand Mage Noir du siècle. Il était foutu.

James savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il pria de toutes ses forces pour que sa femme et son fils son sorte indemne.

« Protégez Harry, s'il vous plaît, protégez Harry. Faites qu'il n'arrive rien à Lily et à Harry. Faites qu'ils s'en sortent »

Les cheveux flamboyant de la femme de sa vie qui s'envolaient tandis qu'elle grimpait les marches trois par trois. Son fils, tout petit dans les bras de sa mère et sa touffe de cheveux noirs. Ses cheveux à lui. Son fils à lui.

-Avada Kedavra !

Il était tombé. Au dernier moment, il avait vu son propre visage souriant, Sirius qui riait, Remus et Peter, heureux. Les Maraudeurs. L'histoire de toute une vie, présente jusqu'au dernier moment. Se fut la toute dernière chose que James Potter eu devant les yeux.

Avant de tomber.


	3. Peter

Troisième chapitre ! Cette fois, c'est au tour de Peter. Eh ouais, on n'a beau ne pas l'aimer beaucoup, sans lui il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce soir là, Peter Pettigrow regardait La Photo, un verre de vin à la main. Un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

Il était un traître.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il donnait des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il n'avait pas vraiment vu le coup arriver. Il était gardien du secret des Potter. Lily, James et le petit Harry. Il s'était aussitôt précipité pour informer le Lord de l'adresse de ses amis.

Pouvait-il vraiment continuer à les appeler ainsi ? Il venait de les vendre, de leur promettre la mort. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait été dîner chez eux, comme si de rien était. James riait beaucoup malgré la situation et Lily lui avait fait son dessert favori. Ça lui avait donné la nausée, parce qu'il venait de faire la pire chose qu'il soit.

Le visage souriant de Sirius semblait l'accuser. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de gloire. Tout avait toujours été pour James et Sirius. Il vivait dans l'ombre de ses amis. Même Remus, parce qu'il était intelligent et qu'il surmontait sa condition de loup-garou. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait _exister_. Il voulait être quelqu'un, avoir la gloire. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était près à lui donner cela, en échange de la vie de ses amis. N'était-ce pas un sacrifice suffisant ? Peter pensait que si, même si le goût amer du regret lui envahissait la gorge.

Il balança la photo à travers la pièce. Le cadre se cassa bruyamment. Les morceaux de verre volèrent à travers la pièce, sous le regard indifférent de l'homme assis dans le canapé.

Cette époque était terminée. À l'heure actuelle, il n'allait plus être Queudver, ni l'adolescent invisible qui suivait les deux sorciers puissants qui étaient ses amis. Il allait être Peter Pettigrow, Mangemort, informateur personnel de Lord Voldemort.

Peter avala le reste de son verre d'un trait, bien décidé à continuer sur le chemin de la gloire.

-Pourquoi, Sirius ? Hurlait-il dans la rue pleine de moldus. Lily et James ! Tu les as trahis !

Le regard hanté, désespéré et stupéfait de Sirius ne le quittait pas. Sa baguette pendait au bout de son bras, vaguement dirigé vers celui qui avait été son ami.

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-il.

-Un traître ! Tu es un traître !

Peter Pettigrow sortit un couteau d'argent de sa poche et se trancha vivement le doigt, sans réfléchir. La douleur éclata dans son bras, aiguë, lancinante. Mais il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. La baguette derrière son dos se mit à crépiter, des étincelles rouge et or explosant de son extrémité. Avec une seconde de retard, Sirius comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Un sort prit forme dans sa tête, mais il n'eût jamais le temps de le lancer. Une explosion gigantesque le fit tomber en arrière. Peter se transforma, rejoignant les autres rats dans les conduits des égouts. Et de là-haut, il entendait le rire fou et hystérique de Sirius, il l'entendait rire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il venait de faire perdre la raison à son ancien ami. Mais c'était pour sa survie personnelle. Son maître était tombé, le petit Harry l'avait réduit en cendre. Personne n'était là pour le protéger. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul.

Les Aurors emmenèrent Sirius, qui ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

« Il est devenu fou » pensa Peter.

Sur le lit du petit rouquin, Peter regardait par la fenêtre. Il était toujours en rat, sa longue queue descendant sur la couette orange. Ron entra en trombe dans sa chambre, prit son rat sans aucune douceur et se mit à hurler :

-Viens, Croûtard, on va jouer au Quidditch !

Il sortit de la pièce avec son animal de compagnie sur l'épaule. Encore une traîtrise au compte de Peter Pettigrow.

Dans le compartiment, Peter regardait fixement la cicatrice sur le front du gamin. Un beau gamin aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'émeraude. Le fils de Lily et James.

Ron jacassait à propos de Quidditch et l'autre l'écoutait avec émerveillement. Pas une seule seconde il ne croisa les yeux de l'ami de son père et de sa mère, sous sa forme de traître. Toutes ces années, il ne se doutât pas que la cause de son malheur dormait dans le même dortoir que lui. Peter n'en éprouvait plus de culpabilité. Il n'avait presque plus que les émotions de son Animagus. Manger, dormir, faire ses besoins et retourner dormir. Surveiller les informations.

Jusqu'à la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante où il les avaient trahis de nouveau. Sirius, émacié avec un regard de tueur – ce qu'il n'était pas, Remus, les yeux pleins de questions et de rage. Il avait eu tellement peur que Sirius ne le retrouve ! Et il l'avait fait. Mais il s'était enfuie, avait sauvé sa peau. Une fois de plus.

En Albanie, Peter avait retrouvé son maître. Assis dans le manoir des Jedusor, il complotait d'une voix faiblarde, à peine un grésillement, pour tuer le fils de James. Cet enfant qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Cette nuit là, dans le manoir des Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire, Peter Pettigrow était mort. Sa main d'argent, cette main que lui avait donné son maître pour le remercier d'avoir offert sa chair, s'était retournée contre lui. Une vie contre une vie. Il tuait les parents et sauvait le fils.

Les grands yeux verts de Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit qu'il allait mourir. Ce gryffondor à tout épreuve essaya même de le sauver, lui qui avait gâché sa vie.

« Il ressemble tellement à James » pensa Queudver alors que ses doigts d'argent entaillait la peau de son cou.

Il repensa au visage souriant de l'adolescent aux cheveux indisciplinés. Il repensa aux moments qu'ils avaient passés. Il repensa à La Photo, cachée sous les débris de verre, inaccessible d'où il était. Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir sur lui, à ce moment-là. Être accompagné de ses amis dans ce moment ultime.

A cette pensée, Peter eût un dernier sursaut de culpabilité. Et ne trahit plus jamais.


	4. Remus

Et voilà le quatrième chapitre de ce petit recueil, avec notre dernier maraudeur. Le dernier à être resté en vie. Je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse lire.

* * *

Remus Lupin aimait beaucoup cette Photo. Elle était sur sa table de nuit, chez lui, parce que lorsqu'il rentrait pendant les vacances, il pouvait toujours imaginer que ses amis étaient avec lui. Ces gens qui ne l'avait pas rejeté à cause de son « infirmité », qui l'avait soutenu et aimé.

Il se souvenait que, lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour « son léger problème de fourrure », comme disait James, ils avaient crié leur grands dieux qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas. Sirius avait même dit : « Vu la famille que je me trimbale, je pense que tu t'en sors mieux que moi, alors me fait pas cette tronche là ».

C'est pour cela que Remus avait mit la Photo près de son lit. Les deux mois qu'il devait passer loin d'eux était les pires de tous, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être là pour le soutenir. Quand il descendait au sous-sol pour ne pas blesser ses parents lors de sa transformation, il prenait la Photo avec lui et la laissait sur le haut des escaliers. Dans l'esprit du loup, il pensait qu'une fois l'horreur passée, il pourrait les retrouver. Il imaginait l'énorme chien noir, grognant dans une fausse colère. Le cerf majestueux, près à lui mettre des coups avec ses bois pour l'empêchez de faire des bêtises. Et le petit rat, s'amusant à passer entre ses pattes et couinant d'un air triomphant parce que Remus ne pouvait pas l'attraper.

Oui, la Photo l'aidait dans ses heures sombres.

Mais durant les pires années de sa vie, il refusait de la regarder. Quand il avait appris la mort de Lily et James, il avait longuement pleurer sur le cadre. Quand il lu dans le journal que Peter avait été tué par Sirius, il avait emballé la Photo dans du papier journal et l'avait violemment rangée dans le fond d'un tiroir. Durant treize ans, il ne l'avait pas sortie. Treize années pendant lesquelles il l'avait presque oubliée. Seulement, Dumbledore était venu, lui avait offert un poste à Poudlard l'année même où Sirius s'évadait d'Azkaban. Remus avait hésité longuement, debout devant le meuble qui contenait son plus précieux, son plus douloureux souvenir.

Il avait pris le cadre et l'avait soigneusement empaqueté dans ses affaires. À Poudlard, dans son bureau professoral, il l'avait laissée dans un tiroir, sous quelques feuilles de papier. Jusqu'à ce que la Grosse Dame de la tour de Gryffondor se fasse attaquer par Sirius Black.

_Sirius_.

Il avait regardé son ancien ami qui riait, un bras autour des épaules de James, l'air de l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais il venait de lacérer le tableau du passage dans leur salle commune. Remus avait de nouveau fourré l'image sous un tas énorme de dossier, bien décidé à ne pas la ressortir. Mais il l'avait fait. Quand Ron avait été attaqué, dans le dortoir. Il avait regardé l'homme qu'il croyait connaître, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. Aurais-tu vraiment tué ce garçon, Patmol ?

Et l'adolescent rieur ne lui était d'aucune aide. James, heureux, non plus. Et lui, qui souriait à côté d'un tueur. Avec fureur, il balança la Photo dans son tiroir. Il entendit le verre qui la protégeait qui se cassait en mille morceaux, mais il ferma le tiroir. Il fallait qu'il oublie qu'ils avaient été amis.

Et plus tard, encore, il s'était souvenu des moments heureux. Il tenait la carte entre ses mains fébriles, son cœur faisant de grands bonds joyeux dans sa poitrine. La carte du Maraudeur insultait Rogue. Il voyait leur quatre prénoms comme s'ils étaient tracés avec de l'or : Queudver, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue. Leur histoire, la preuve qu'ils avaient été amis et heureux, la preuve que Sirius avait été quelqu'un de bien, la preuve que James et Peter avait laissé un petit bout d'eux dans ce parchemin jauni. Il avait gardé la carte, suspicieux en entendant Harry Potter lui dire qu'il avait vu le nom de Peter Pettigrow. La carte ne mentait pas. La carte ne se trompait pas. En regardant la photo sortie de son cadre, ce soir là, il avait commencé à douté. Qu'était-il arrivé, cette nuit là ?

Pour la première fois, il regardait ses amis, pas les disparus. Il l'avait plus observé en quelques mois qu'en treize ans. Et puis, il y avait eu la nuit sous le Saule Cogneur, Sirius et Peter, la vérité dévoilée... Harry, face à Quedver. Remus avait eu l'impression que les Maraudeurs étaient à nouveau réunis, dans la cabane hurlante. Il était tellement heureux.

Quand il était rentré chez lui, après sa démission, il avait changé le cadre et l'avait remise sur sa table de nuit. Il évitait de regarder Peter parce que ses entrailles brûlaient de rage à chaque fois, mais elle était là quand même.

Remus avait pleuré dessus quand Sirius était passé derrière le voile. Il avait questionné ses amis pour savoir s'il ne faisait pas une erreur en épousant Tonks. Il l'avait fourré dans sa poche avant de partir pour Poudlard. Pour la bataille ultime. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pressentait qu'il y laisserait la vie. Peter était mort, il était le dernier Maraudeur. Tout devait se terminer au château, là où il avait été l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux de la Terre.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, il s'était souvenu de toutes leurs balades nocturnes. Il sentait presque leur présence réconfortante auprès de lui.

« C'est bientôt fini » semblait-ils lui dire.

-Dora ! Hurla-t-il en la voyant se faire foudroyé de trois sorts simultanés.

Ses grands yeux écarquillés s'étaient tournés vers lui, interrogatifs. Il avait hurlé et avait tué deux des meurtriers de sa femme, de la mère de son enfant. Face au troisième, il supplia Harry de prendre soin de son fils.

-Avada Kedavra !

-Expelliarmus, cria machinalement Remus, imitant sans le vouloir celui à qui il confiait la vie de son petit garçon.

Mais il se sentit s'envoler. Son corps tombait à la renverse, sur la pelouse du parc déjà jonchée de cadavre. Mais lui, il s'envolait. Son corps retomba près de celui de Tonks. Il sentit le petit bout de papier glacé contre sa main. La Photo sortait un peu de sa poche, semblant vouloir s'en aller. Les Maraudeurs étaient finis. Pourquoi rester ?

Avec la mort de Remus, tout était fini. Ils ne se baladeraient plus jamais. Ils ne feront plus jamais de blagues puériles.

Mais peut-être allaient-ils se retrouver, tout là-haut.

La photo glissa de la poche de Remus Lupin.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il compte énormément pour moi ! Merci donc à ceux qui me laisse de petits mots, je vous adore. Donc pour la première fois ici, je dis :

**Fin**.


End file.
